OH MY GOSH!
by sailorchick
Summary: serina won't stop eating and is getting sick her friends are curiouse read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"SERINA, SERINA!!!!!". yelled Rai. "what rai, i'm getting a little snack is that ok?"replied serina. Oh serina you have been getting a snack for the last ten minuts, we have to study for the history exam tomorrow.said rai angrely.  
"ok ok" said serina.  
  
Serina came up stairs to study with rai. She had chocolate all over her face from some chocolate cupcakes rini had made.  
  
"serina, what is all over your face?" asked rai.   
Oh, just some chocolate from rini's cupcakes, i'm sure she won't mind." said serina. o.k lets get studying. serina said.  
  
soon, serina and rai finished studying. And they met the rest of the group and went out for a bite to eat at the buffet. As soon as they sat down serina rushed to the food and came back with almost evry thing that was there stacked up on top of the others.  
  
"Serina, I know you love to eat alot but... umm... don't you think you went a little over board?asked mina".  
hmmmm.... i guess your right i'll put this chicken wing back. said serina  
  
the whole group sat with there mouths open watching serina put evrything in her mouth after the other. she has not once stopped eating not even for a breath.  
serina looked at them.  
  
"What"? asked serina "Serina how can you eat that much?, you have all ready eaten evrything in your fridge when we where studying" said rai curiously.  
  
Ya, that's weird i havent eaaten that much before in one night, oh well no time for thinking time for eating , YUM YUM i love the seafood". said serina  
  
Her friends looked at eachother. They all looked confused  
  
" serina's never like this whats up?"asked mina.  
I'm not sure, but i'm gonna try to find out." said rita.  
  
they went home to serina's house.  
  
"Hey where's rini" asked ami?.  
  
oh she is just at hitaru's house for a sleepover.  
  
soon, they talked about boys and things before they went to bed.   
  
"Serina, how's Derien lately." asked rai.  
  
oh fine. Hey wait doesn't derrian remind your of dark chicken, mmmmm................. i could really use some dark meat right now" said serina.  
  
"hmmm... evry word we say reminds her of food" said mina.  
  
l" lets see, it seems like she is addicted to food or somthing, she probaly just needs a good night sleep" said ami   
  
They all went to bed.  
  
  



	2. OH MY GOSH!

OH MY GOSH!  
  
"puaakkkk, puaaakkk" puked serina  
  
"oh no! guys there's somthing wrong here last night she was addicted to food and now she is puking what next"asked rita.  
  
"maybe we should take her to the docters" said ami   
  
"ya, we should come on" said rai  
  
they took serina in the car with a bag for her to puke in. soon they made it to the doctors and phoned derrien to go pick up rini and come here.  
  
" Well serina tell me why your sick?" asked the doctor well um i have been doing nothing but eating and in the morning i wouldn't stop puking ."  
  
  
" ha ha. Oh congratulations serina" said the doctor.  
  
"what, whats wrong with me doctor?" asked serina .  
  
"Serina, your pregnant" said the doctor.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" screamed serina.  
  
Serina fainted as derrien and rini came in the door, the doctor woke her up.  
  
"Serina, you will be continuing to eat alot for the past six months and you will be puking evry morning for six months  
". said the doctor.  
  
"What, whats wrong serina they all asked as she came out of the doctors room with tears in her eyes.  
  
"(sniff). i'm .......... i'm pregnant"  
Derrien droped to the ground and was thinking hard.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! i cant belive it, Serina's pregnant they all screamed and hugged her  
  
Rini came up to her and said i....... love you ......... mom!  
  
"I love you to Rini". said serina  
  
Derrien got up and hugged her and picked her up and twirled her around. " oh, i am so happy serina" said derrein.  
  
  
  



	3. Oh MY GOSH!

OH MY GOSH!  
  
They went home and evryone was helping her be comfurtable and ordering food for her.  
all her freinds went home. It was just serina, rini and derrien derrien and rini was giving her all this support and hitaru had send a gift to her house for serina  
  
five months and six weeks have past   
  
serina's friends where over evry other day helping her out with things like to reach thing and cleaning so one day while evry one was helping out serina had a contraction.  
  
"oh my god help me ! i think i am going in to laboure" evry one stopped and rushed her to the hospatil.  
  
evry one was in the room with her. And she was pushing and pushing but it was way harder than she amagened. soon it finally came out   
  
  
"Yes!!!! oh thank you god for this wonderfull child i am holding in my arms" prayed serina while derrien was holding her hand   
  
soon they where deciding on a name hmmmmmmm.......  
  
"how about Sara?". asked derrien   
  
yes , wonderfull name.  
  
soon serina derrien and rini took a walk with sara   
  
"Derrien, i love you "said serina.  
I love you too serina."  
  
write me reviews 


End file.
